Letter to a Brother
by Snuffles941
Summary: There really wasn't a category for this, but it is a Fan Fic based off the Mayday Parade song "Terrible Things" which makes an appearance in the story. It is a letter that a teenager sends to his brother telling him about the interesting events that recently went on at his boarding school.


Dear Harry,

Sorry I haven't written in a really long time. It's been too long actually. I have been caught up in school and other things that have caused me to forget to take the time to write you a letter. I know it is a very poor excuse, but it's all I have.

Anyway how is life in D. C.? I heard that you got back recently from being deployed overseas. How was that?

As you probably know I am still going to the Phil Taylor Music School in San Francisco. I absolutely love it. All day I get to take classes that relate to music. I am specializing in singing.

I want to tell you about something that has happened recently. I don't know if you remember, but there is a guy named Nick that started here at the same time as me; he also specializes in singing. He grew up just down the street from us and we were good friends until we came here. It's not that we had some kind of falling out. We just…drifted in different directions. Except in class I don't see him very often. We have a bit of a rivalry when we meet which I have a lot of fun with – mainly because I beat him most of the time.

For the last year or so he has been dating one of the students who is local to the city. Her name is Terra and she is probably one of the coolest girls in the schools. They were actually a really cool couple. As far as I could tell Nick was very happy…that was until the announcement.

Terra came down with a disease, I haven't learned which one, and the doctors only gave her a few weeks to live. She lived for another month before she finally died. Yeah it was really sad…especially for Nick.

Right after it happened Nick disappeared. No one knew where he really went; not even his best friend Brad. The school decided to do a little concert to be honor her. We invited everyone around the area to join us in memory of Terra.

The concert went pretty well. There was a lot of musical numbers, my friend Victoria and I participated in it, and it was kept generally at a fun, upbeat pace which I think Terra would have liked.

Before the concert started I ran into Nick in one of the school hallways. He was looking…ok I guess. I don't know how to explain it. I can only imagine what he was going through. I tried talking to him, but he insisted that he was fine and walked away. I guess I can't blame him. After all it's not like I have been a very good friend the last few years.

The concert was held outside with a bunch of lights stringing the stage in Terra's favorite colors. It was held in our circle amphitheater where the stage is in the middle of the arena with the bleachers circling the whole thing was good, but the atmosphere completely changed when Nick and his band unexpectedly took the stage near the end.

Nick sometimes plays the piano when he performs and this time I saw him set up his keyboard in the middle of the stage. From where I was sitting I had a perfect view of his face which was blank of emotion while he set up.

Then he started playing. First he started playing the piano in a very simple melody. Pretty quiet and nothing that complicated as far as I could tell – my knowledge of pianos is extremely limited. Then Nick started to sing a song I have never heard before – later I would find out that he had wrote it himself. The lyrics went:

"_By the time I was your age I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly was all I could think  
That's when I met your Mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen_

_"She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I can't help but notice you staring at me  
I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe  
That I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"_

_"Now son, I'm only telling you this because  
life, can do terrible things  
_

"_Now most of the time we had too much to drink  
We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice and too dumb to care  
Love was a story that couldn't compare_

_"I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
Open with care, now I'm asking you please  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

_"Now son, I'm only telling you this because  
life, can do terrible things  
You'll learn one day, I hope and I pray  
that God, shows you differently."_

By this time he paused to take a breath. Up to this point the piano was the only thing playing. While the song had gone on I watched as his face slowly changed from the blank expression to one of great sadness. Tears were starting to pool in his eyes. When he paused the place was dead quiet like the earth decided to stop turning to listen to Nick's song. He then started to sing again: __

_"She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?...  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks…  
Please don't be sad now, I really believe  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me…"_

After a short pause the rest of the band joined in the song which was way loud sound compared to the quiet tune that had been playing. Nick's face shattered and the tears started to stream down his face while he sang:__

_"Slow…, so slow…, I fell to the ground… on my knees…_

_"So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
If given the choice then I'm begging you, choose  
To walk away, walk away  
Don't let her get you  
I can't bear to see the same happen to you_

_"Now son, I'm only telling you this because  
Life, can do terrible things."_

When the song was over Nick made a quick exit with tears still in his eyes. It's been a couple of days and I haven't seen him yet.

You might be wondering why I am telling you all of this. It's because when I heard this song something stirred inside of me. I have no idea what Nick is going through right now, but when I heard that song there was a moment that I felt like I did know. That I could see right into Nick's heart and understand perfectly what he was feeling. I never knew that songs could be used in such a powerful way. I guess I don't know as much about music as I thought I did. I have written multiple songs while at school but nothing like that.

I am sorry if this is a bit heavy, but I wanted to share it with someone.

I love you Brother,

Jason


End file.
